1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circuits which produce resistance and, more particularly, to integrated circuits which provide a selectable resistance value or selectable amount of gain and which are specially adapted for utilization with audio devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Accordingly, the use of digital potentiometers in audio circuits is becoming increasingly popular. However, most digital potentiometers do not, at their front end, have the capability of directly connecting to a switch on a panel, for example of a stereo. While mechanical potentiometers are generally mounted directly on a stereo panel, and then connected to an amplifier, most digital potentiometers do not have the capability of directly communicating with the switches of a front panel of an audio system. One common way to interface digital potentiometers to such switches is through the use of a software controlled microprocessor.